Assassins' Tango
by Shaari
Summary: Soul has always been good at dancing, but can he waltz his way back to Maka's heart as she's allocated another partner for missions when her Weapon abilities awaken?  Slight AU & hints of other pairings  / T-rating for now
1. The New Student

**A/N: **Got inspired to write this while watching Mr & Mrs Smith which just TOTALLY reminds me of Soul and Maka xD, and the title of this story… I stole from the OST of the film (thanks John Powell for composing such an awesome piece! :P) Slight AU since Maka awakens her Weapon blood in the anime only. M-rating for later chapters, you have been warned ;) Mainly SoulxMaka but slight MakaxKidd hinted and inevitably a bit of fluff… Anyways, happy reading! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SOUL EATER but I do own the fanfic's ideas and interpretations :3

* * *

><p><strong>The New Student<strong>

"Many of you will know this girl already from your general classes but for formality's sake… this is Maka Albarn. Welcome to the Weapons class," the class fell into hushed whispers as Maka bowed politely.

"Please take care of me," she said fighting the urge to run out of the room as her old but new classmates gossiped away.

"Alright settle down, you guys. Maka, you can take a seat now."

Tentatively, the Meister trotted towards the back of the lecture hall and dropped herself between Tsubaki and Soul, her usual neighbours in general class but not in this new setting.

"How are you feeling Maka?" Tsubaki smiled encouragingly as Maka sighed.

"Not bad… I just have a feeling that the other Weapons aren't exactly thrilled to have me here," she said with a nervous smile.

"Over-thinking is seriously uncool, Maka. Chill, Black Star and I will beat up any protestors besides it's not like they're dumb enough to pick a fight with you and your bookworm of a brain-," Soul said before nursing his book-assaulted head.

…

Soul didn't know what to think. He didn't want to think about it; every time he even brushed upon the subject his heart would plummet and turn horribly cold. _She can no longer be mine completely._ He knew he was being irrationally possessive over his partner but old habits die hard, if at all. _Partner eh? I guess it's ex now. She's going to have an additional 'partner'. Partners are for pairs; once you work with more than one… associate. I'm just an associate now. _Soul clenched his jaw disliking the term and he ditched it. Only he could ever be her proper partner. He was never outright arrogant about himself but when it comes down to his and Maka's partnership, he knew no-one else could rival their coolness. It was a shitty situation but he thanked Stein for one thing, being an elite student and total bookworm Maka could continue being his Meister whilst learning how to utilise her Weapon abilities. _She's not completely beyond my reach._

The corner of Soul's lips twitched as he remembered how they ended up this strange set up. _I guess she has grown stronger…to protect me too_, he thought ironically to himself.

…

_Maka's eyes widened as she saw the Kishin hovering over her partner its long elongated claws striking towards the centre of Soul's chest. Not again, this isn't happening. I swore I'd become stronger. I swore that he won't have to protect me like that anymore. I swore… that I can protect him!_

_Soul closed his eyes. It wasn't the first time he had stared into the eyes of oblivion. He braced himself for the cold slicing metal to rip through his already scarred chest. It was seriously not cool that a mere Kishin could snare a Deathscythe like him but shit happens. He smiled a little, at least Maka is safe._

_But the blow never came. Wow, did I die that quickly? Strange, I thought it'd at least be painful. Or maybe it's because my soul's been eaten? Soul squinted before both his eyes flew open._

"_M-Maka!" he stumbled. Idiot, I pushed you out of the way for a reason-! but his panic was short-lived only to be replaced with confusion._

_Her eyes were blank, void of all emotion. Soul looked past her body that shielded his, there was no blood gushing out from where the Kishin had struck her back. He blinked. Glinting sharp curved blades stretched gracefully over Maka's back. The Kishin pulled and yanked at its claws trying to dislodge them from in-between Maka's blades._

"_Wh-What the hell…"_

_Before Soul could utter another word, Maka spun herself with blinding speed taking the Kishin with her. Its body smashed against the rocks with a sickening crack as Maka withdrew her blades. With a screech, new blades emerged from her arms and the backs of her shoulders as she charged with cold ferocity._

_Soul watched in awe as he watched his Meister battle with the distressed Kishin. _

"_Maka, watch out!" the Weapon cried out instinctively as he watched those deadly claws swipe down. Metal against flesh, Maka's Spartoi uniform ripped as the Kishin deepened its attack into her stomach._

_Yet no response even flicked across the Meister's neutral face. Unhurriedly, Maka grabbed the claw that was lodged in her and snapped it clean off the Kishin._

_Screaming in anguish, the Kishin leapt off its battle-crazed opponent and scurried away. But Maka wasn't going to let it go that easy. Staunching the massive flow of blood from her abdomen with new blades that criss-crossed across the wound, she began a new flurry of attacks with her bladed legs._

_Soul watched in awe as the Kishin was cleanly sliced in two._

_A-Amazing. He couldn't even start to smooth out his disarrayed mind, questions slammed one after another against his skull. Since when did she have that ability? When did she even have the time to perfect it without me knowing? Why the hell hasn't she told him? But the questions could wait as his Meister collapsed onto the floor, blood gushing out once again as her transformations disappeared along with her consciousness._

…

"_Looks like her Weapon ability has been dormant the whole time," Stein said as-a-matter-of-factly through his cigarette._

"_I-I had no idea I could even do that," Maka spoke with difficulty thanks to her tight and thick bandages wrapped around her injured body, "I don't even remember that part happening. I'd fainted and when I next opened my eyes I was here."_

"_If it hadn't been for Soul, you wouldn't even be here. We can't have you suddenly battling a Kishin recklessly like you did when your Weapon abilities activated. Looks like we'll have to give you extra lessons to deal with that on top of your Meister class. Your grades are pretty good anyway, I'm sure a bit extra for you won't be challenging though it does mean you'll need a Meister partner. Anyhow, I'm going to look into this interesting phenomenon, shame I can't 'investigate' you thoroughly although there's always Spirit-senpai…" Stein trailed off as he rolled out of the room on his wheeled swivel chair._

_Maka thanked Death silently that she was safe from Stein's creepy lab for now, but the professor's words got her thinking._

"_Huh, looks like you've definitely lost what's left of your miniscule social life-," the chair Soul was rocking on gave way under him as Maka landed a blow to his head, "OW! Hey, you're not the only one injured you know!"_

_However, Soul received no retort. Rubbing his head, he got up and turned away. He knew what she was worried about; he's been around her long enough to even predict her moves – though the clairvoyance of her Maka Chops has forever evaded him._

"_Don't think about it, finding a new partner isn't that hard. It's not like you're not useless and ugly so that no-one wants to even come near you- QUIT IT WILL YOU?" Soul shrieked as a hard-back book sailed through the air and collided painfully with his chest._

"_Sorry," Soul looked back at Maka at her tone. What the hell, she never apologises for her attacks-, "I've been such a burden to you."_

"_Tsch, get your facts right Miss Pedantic. It was __you__ who went berserk and woken up the Weapon in you to save __me__._ _Technically I'm the burden here?"_

"_Sorry," Soul scratched the back of his head. Damn, I seriously can't deal with her when she's goes all DMC._

"_Just rest it out," Soul knew regardless of what he said, she's still going to lose sleep over it but there was no harm in trying to comfort the over-thinker._

"_Mmm," Maka muttered._

_Silence stretched between them._

"_I'm going to go get some stuff to eat. Don't fall into a coma from thinking too much, I can't guarantee that I won't get Stein to 'operate' on you if you do-SHIT!" Soul cursed as another book attacked his head._

_The Weapon made his way across the room but as his hand fell on the doorknob, Soul paused._

"_Whatever happens, I'll always by your side Maka," without turning around, Soul opened the door and left._

…

"Not quite there yet," Stein said for the umpteenth time. Maka panted out of fatigue and frustration as she tried for the umpteenth time to do as Stein instructed.

It was almost evening and Shibusen was deserted of students and teachers alike except for Maka, Soul and Stein who were in the practice yard.

"I never guessed trying to adjust my wavelength as a Weapon would be this difficult," Maka said her hands clutching her knees.

So far, she had only managed to transform her arms into blades and produce blades from her back, shoulders and legs. Maka was starting to feel agitated with her halted progress, why couldn't she transform completely? She bit the inside of her mouth. It was like doing a complicated maths question where she'd got all the steps and working right but just not getting the correct answer. And it was driving her nuts.

"It's only difficult because you've never awakened your Weapon form consciously up till now plus your Meister wavelength-tuned body is not accustomed to this new concept. Don't push yourself too much Maka, you've only just recovered. Let's leave it here, class dismissed," Stein said with finality as he exited the grounds.

Maka sighed feeling defeated. Soul, who was slouched on the bench opposite her, watched as a dark cloud formed over his Meister. Stein had asked him to stay to help her awaken her Weapon form by battling her in his semi-transformed state. They succeeded sort of, at least she's now in a conscious state when she transforms. Soul pushed himself off the bench and dropped a hand on Maka's shoulder.

"Let's head off, it's getting late and I'm hungry-."  
>"You go ahead Soul I'm going to try this again," Soul sighed, she really was impossible sometimes.<p>

"There's no point rushing it, it'll only tire you out," Maka shrugged off his grip.

"I have to do this, now that I'm slowly getting the gist I can't just stop," her emerald eyes sparked with determination.

Soul swelled with pride towards his partner. This was why he was a Deathscythe, this was why they were part of Spartoi and this was why he felt so anguished when he's unable to help her. Yet at the same time he didn't want to help her. Conflict rose within him as he watched his Meister struggle. If he helped her, soon enough she'll have to partner up with some low-grade experience-less Weaponless Meister whose mistake may kill her. But if he didn't he'd be the uncoolest partner in the history of Death plus his heart didn't allow him to just sit by and watch her handle this alone. _Whatever you decide to do, I'll always support you through it even if it means sacrificing myself._

"There's no helping it then," he said quietly before smashing his transformed arm down towards her.

The clash of metal against metal echoed through Shibusen as Maka deflected Soul's attack. Soul aimed for her waist but she kicked her legs up producing blades that countered his swing. As Soul pushed against her, Maka used the force to propel herself away gracefully landing on her feet. She lowered her stance anticipating Soul's next attack.

"You're all words and no action, Maka. Reading is just part of the battle, putting it to test is another matter," she narrowed her eyes, refusing to take his bait.

Soul knew that Maka couldn't really all out fight him because he was feeling the exact same. He wouldn't risk the chance of hurting her especially after her most recent injury. The only thing he could do was to bring the fight to him by provoking her. And what ticked off Maka the most? Oh, a lot of things.

"You were all confident last night after reading about it but it seems you must have dozed off or something? I thought you were intelligent naturally but it seems you're only clever because you read like your life depends on it. Ah, but I guess I can't blame you that you can't fully transform especially with those fat ankles of yours-," Soul twisted his body out of attack as blades came hurtling towards him.

"What are you going to do with those puny blades which can't even reach me let alone a Kishin, eh? At this rate you'll never pass the first set of Weapon exams which I breezed through!" Soul smirked as Maka's attacks intensified switching between blades from her shoulders and transforming her arms.

"Eh, I guess I shouldn't have bothered staying to help you could have totally hung out with Black Star to get some hot chicks instead…" he knew he was done for.

"SOUL, YOU IDIOT!" Maka screamed.

Soul crashed into her spinning body with his bladed arms, the drive of his momentum pinning her against the wall of Shibusen as his experience overpowered her. He blinked; Maka was no longer in his arms. Instead where she had been, there was a long double-ended scythe of dark green and black. The handle was of pure white and it reflected the setting sun mysteriously. Soul's mind reeled staring mesmerisingly at her new form, _she's beautiful_. But his throat seized up as he realised that he'd never be the one wielding that pristine and perfect weapon body of hers.

"Maka," Soul began but was cut off as the Weapon in front of him glowed in a hue of green morphing back into her human shape.  
>Maka glared at him but the anger was short-lived as she realised her achievement. She's done it. Excitement threatened to bubble over but she contained it as she faced Soul sternly. Even though he's helped her, and she was super duper grateful at that but she wasn't going to let him off that easily with the verbal abuse.<p>

"Maka…CHOP!" she grinned with satisfaction as Soul clutched his head in pain.

"Death's sakes Maka where the hell do you hide those books? And can't you just come off your high horse once in a while and just plainly thank someone?" Maka's grin quickly dissipated.

"My high horse? Who was the one that said he breezed through the Weapons examination when he had a whole week's of mentoring from someone who doesn't even need to take that exam?"

"I was just trying to help you transform the rest of yourself damn it, quit taking it personally!"

"Well you could have done it in a more civilised manner!"

"Didn't work for the whole 3 hours we were practising with Stein, did it genius?"

"That's not an excuse to use for insulting me like that!" Maka retorted heatedly.

"It's not an excuse; I'm telling you a fact!" Soul punched the wall behind Maka frustrated at his partner's stubbornness. It never ceased to amaze him how their arguments escalated so quickly over such trivial matters. _Can't she just be happy with the fact that she's achieved her goal?_ The constricted feeling came back as Soul realised what this meant. She's going to have a new partner soon and here she was jabbering on and on about banter that occurs everyday in their lives. _But how long will that last? _Soul thought to himself darkly.

"And it's a fact that I don't have to acknowledge because it's untrue!"

"Yeah? Well it's not like you won't have to since you'll be ditching me for a new partner soon!" it came out before Soul could even stop himself.

Her eyes lost its usual fiery spark as his words hit her. She broke their eye contact. Silence stretched between them the evening darkness enveloped them.

"So is that what you think of me? I'm someone that shallow who just moves on?" _I hate you Soul._

"I-I didn't mean it that way! Damn it Maka, why the hell would I hang with someone who's shallow?" he rambled on, not caring about the consequences.

"So that's why you were so keen on 'helping' me out when you could have chatted up girls with Black Star," Maka continued monotonously ignoring his retorts, _I hate you Soul._

"That's not it! I told you that I said those things to provoke your awakening, it's not true! And I help you out because you're my partner, Maka!"

"But not for long," _I hate you Soul._

Soul clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms painfully. _Shit, I'm _not _ending our partnership like this! Screw it it's NEVER going to end! _Soul grabbed his Meister's small shoulders shaking her slightly.

"Maka, listen to me! No matter what happens from now on, _I'll_ always be _your_ Weapon. It'll always be _us_ on missions. It'll always be _me _supporting _your_ decisions. It'll always be _me and you _kicking Kishins' butts. Our damn coolest partnership is not going to end because you have an extra ability of kicking ass real bad. I," Soul's grip on Maka's shoulders tightened, retrieving her gaze, "can't leave you."

"I hate you Soul," he froze at her whisper.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair how she could churn up the calm sea within him into a raging tempest. It wasn't fair how one look from her sends his heart racing. It wasn't fair how close she was to him but he couldn't reach out to her. It wasn't fair how fate could flip their bond without warning. It just wasn't fair. But Soul isn't the idle piece of fate's chessboard. He was the knight of the game, and he wanted to win. Because cool guys never lose to fate, it was his move.

"Hate, is a strong word Maka. You should think twice before using it," Soul replied before his lips forcefully sealed hers and his heart fluttered uncontrollably as she returned his kiss with just as much passion.

He smiled into the kiss. _Checkmate._

* * *

><p>I apologise for the sheer length of this first chapter! Yes, the SoxMa pairing is THAT awesome for me to just keep writing and forget that this story is too long to be a one-shot xD I also apologise for any escaped grammatical errors after my 2nd check through... Time is forever short these days for perfection :( Oh and please tell me if I'm using too many commas and '...' I've been told that I spam these punctuations in my writing a lot _<p>

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it so far! I don't know about you... but I LOVE SoxMa :P

**Shaari**


	2. The New Partner

**A/N:** This isn't as long as the previous chapter (thank goodness!) but uhm, it's very angst-filled! Thanks for the reviews :3

* * *

><p><strong>A New Partner<strong>

Maka sighed for the hundredth time. Soul peered at her from his peripheries, hiding his worry for her behind his ruby eyes.

"Maka-chan, I'm sure it'll work out in the end," Tsubaki said encouragingly though Maka didn't feel the optimism at all.

It was her 2nd week after achieving her complete Weapon and yet still no Meister had approached her.

"Hmm," Maka muttered. _Damn this, I never thought it'd be this difficult to complete this task!_

"Well it can't really be helped can it? Miss Try-To-Be-Perfect is too picky about her partners to actually agree to any of the Meisters that actually requested," Soul droned, his arms behind his head leaning casually backwards on his seat. Maka didn't catch his gaze focussing entirely on her reading material.

Even Patty caught up with Maka's strange behaviour; a Maka Chop would usually be in line waiting by now. Soul rested his head on the back of his seat staring up at the ceiling.

He would never admit it openly but he was secretly happy that Maka was being this uncooperative; it just showed how he was the _only _one who can partner up with her. But then it's partly his fault too… besides blurring the lines between a relationship and a Meister-Weapon partnership, he smirked as he remembered his last encounter with a creep that asked for Maka.

…

"_Soul Eater!" the Weapon turned at the call of his name. An unknown entity came running from behind him._

"_Yeah, what's up?" Soul said in his usual monotonous tone. Glancing at the guy's awkward physique, Soul knew that he was a newbie Meister._

"_I'm Wright Gordon, a new Meister at Shibusen. I'm looking for a Weapon named Maka Albarn; since you're in the same class as her, do you know where she is?" Soul disliked him immediately from his attitude, Maka is no heartless Weapon you cold faggot. He decided to play with this Gordon boy, this newbie needs to know his place in the world._

"_Oh Maka? Yeah I know where she is, I always do. You know right, she's not just a Weapon she's my Meister too; the Meister that made __me_ _into a Deathscythe. My point is, Wright, mine and her wavelengths are so fine-tuned that I can even tell what she's planning to do right now," Soul pressed a finger to his temple pretending to read Maka's mind, "ah, looks like she's about to go to Spirit-sensei's office. Ah man, it's that handy when I can just tap into her wavelength like that. Of course she can access mine too, we're that close. Whoa, look at me going off on you like that sorry! But yeah she's in Spirit-sensei's office. If she's gone, just ask him where she is and make sure you specifically tell him that you want to be her partner."_

_The boy blinked at Soul a few times feeling the hostility radiating from the Deathscythe. Though his face was smiling crookedly it was obvious his eyes were yelling at him 'Maka-is-mine'._

"_R-Right, thanks," and the novice Meister ran off. Soul grinned, it hadn't occurred to him that this guy was that dumb to go find Spirit and ask about his precious baby daughter._

…

And that was how Soul treated all the possible 'suitors' for Maka. He laughed inwardly at how he was more protective than her good-for-nothing papa. Soul turned his attention back to Maka as she spoke again.

"Shut up, I only turned down _one_ Meister but that was because he already had a partner but completely forgot! She had the glory to tell me after class…" Maka's mood darkened as she thought of the almost bitch-fight encounter with the Weapon.

"Don't worry about it, Maka there's no way that someone brilliantly minded like you would stay off the market for long!" Liz said earning a small squeak from Maka.

"Y-You're making it sound like I'm trying to get a boyfriend!" she shrieked a small blush flitting across her face but she quickly turned her attention to the book in front of her again as Liz stared.

Soul snorted, "that's right Liz, why would she be on that kind of market anyway when she's already-OW, DAMN IT MAKA!"

"Already what?" Patty and Tsubaki perked up at Maka's sudden jumpy reaction.

"N-Nothing! It's just Soul mouthing-off as usual," she said glaring at Soul who was busy swiping away the stars he saw before his eyes.

…

"Honestly Maka, what's wrong with you? Do you want a Meister-partner _that_ bad?" Soul said unable to bear the silence as they ate at the dinner table. The spoon that was aiming to scoop up more curry stopped in its tracks as Maka looked up.

"Yes," her curt response cut into Soul like knife through butter, "and you better _not_ be the reason why I haven't had any more requests."

"Oi, that's seriously uncool to joke about. Why would I care to interfere?" but she'd hit home. He did care because she'd have to divert her attention from him to practice Soul Resonating with her new partner, practicing with _his_ Maka.

Maka felt unsettled. Her life has been thrown into jeopardy ever since they kissed that evening. She'd been avoiding him during times alone. And then there was the fact that she had no Meister partner, was she that unappealing at Shibusen? Why did so many people (though mainly girls) fight over Soul even before he was made into a Deathscythe? Did people just care about appearances and not the soul's nature these days?

She gritted her teeth. All she could think about these days was her unpopular self and Soul. How had they become such a tight pair? He was selfish, cynical, complete slob, good-looking and casual; she was hard-working, a book-lover, plain-looking and temperate. Complete opposites on a coin, yet they were on that very same coin. But that was the very thing _can _she physically bond with a new Meister after all she's been through with Soul? He was annoying and a thorn in her side at times but he understands her and has earned her trust so completely. Can her future Meister even live up to that?

Maka frowned a little. In all honesty, it felt wrong to have a new partner even if he/she was a Meister. Having two partners would just be like two-timing, it wouldn't be so bad if her Meister was to be a girl but Shinigami-sama had always stressed how it was better to partner with the opposite sex. But technically it wouldn't be like _cheating_ like her papa did so many times. Just a Weapon-Meister relationship… but how did that end up between her and Soul? Yeah, a kiss.

"Earth to Maka," she looked up, realising that she's been so wrapped up in her confusion that she'd forgotten about Soul completely. _Not often that happens these days,_ she thought ironically to herself.

"Wh-What was that?" Soul sighed and dropped the subject.

He had to admit, as much it felt great at the time, he was half-regretting now. He'd meant it to close the rift between him and her but it only created a bigger distance between them. _Cool guys don't regret._

She always wears a guarded expression now whenever their gazes lock. She'd always make sure there was an insinuated space between them as they sat next to each other. She never clung on the way she used to as they rode his bike to Shibusen. She's even hit him less these days with her Maka Chops, like this morning in class. She was avoiding him.

"Never mind, leave your stuff there after you finish I'll do the dishes tonight," he said off-handedly scrapping off the last of his food before sauntering to his room to fetch his iPod.

Maka watched him leave then glanced down at her food, feeling her appetite disappear. Her life was in a mess.

…

It'd been the happiest he's seen her in days, and the reason for her euphoria did not please him.

"That's great Maka, when do you guys start?" Soul said not caring that he didn't sound enthusiastic at all.

Maka smiled brightly wrenching at Soul's heartstrings, "today! He said to meet him at the atrium after school for our first session so I won't be going home with you, sorry about that!"

Damn the kid. He'd been mentally preparing himself for weeks, even forcing himself to accept how his chest constricted with anxiety each day he walked into Shibusen as he anticipated the news of Maka and her new Meister. It never came, until today and the Meister wasn't someone he'd thought would contest.

"Right…" Soul knew he should be happy for her but he just couldn't bring himself registering that she had accepted _him _to be her partner. But it made sense. They've been friends for years, fighting Arachnaphobia and Asura together, hanging together after school… trusting each other.

"I'm so excited Soul! I can't believe how worried I'd been all these past weeks! It's silly now looking back at it, but I guess the anxiety paid off since it alerted Professor Stein!"

"Yeah."

"He said 'I should have guessed that the new Meisters wouldn't be able to match your experience on the battlefield. How about partnering with someone on a similar level with you?'" Maka sobered her face mimicking Stein's analytical tone, "'but like you're a part-time Weapon, he will be your part-time Meister. Soul-kun will continue being your Weapon.'"

"Ah."

Maka blinked at how unresponsive her Deathscythe was, "is everything alright, Soul?"

"Yeah, congrats Maka. Let's get to class we're going to be late," Maka watched him walk away, her joy subsiding a little as she pondered what's wrong with Soul. It was the first time he seemed eager to get to class. _Oh well, it's probably just my imagination!_

…

"What's up, Kidd? Can't take how brightly I'm shining as the new God? Tsubaki, Fey Blade mode!" Black Star yelled as the shadow lines crawled up around his face.

_- I swear he spams that form of Tsubaki way too much. _Maka said unamused as she parried Black Star's attack.

_- He'll get weak pretty soon, that mode takes too much toll on his wavelength. Hang in there, Maka!_

Wielding Maka's double-ended scythe form, Kidd pushed Black Star back towards the edge of the practice yard.

_- Here's our chance! Let's try it! _

"_SOUL RESONANCE!" _Maka and Kidd yelled in unison as their soul wavelengths rose in unison. But Maka sprang out of Kidd's hands as their wavelengths jarred against each other.

"Enough!" Stein yelled as Black Star recovered and lowered his attack stance, "not bad for the first time Maka, Kidd."

Maka glowed as she transformed back into her human form looking apologetically at Kidd.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, we were almost there. At least you've stopped rejecting my wavelength now," the young Shinigami replied with a smile, "Professor I think it's time for me to get back. I think I missed out re-arranging Liz's drawer of nail polish symmetrically when I tidied her room, I recall the blue bottle was bigger than the yellow one…"

…

Soul watched from the lecture hall at their progression. He'd refused Kidd's invitation when he was invited to watch them practice out of pride but now he was feeling like a dork that he's hiding out in the lecture hall to spy on his own Meister. He could trust Maka to look after herself in practice bouts but she was in Weapon form taking the hits with her body plus she was up against Black Star who doesn't have the capacity in his brain to understand 'holding back'. He had to be there to witness how many attacks Black Star owed Maka by the end.

_Maka and Kidd. Kidd and Maka. So that's how it's turned out. It made sickening sense. He was a Shinigami and she was brilliant at adjusting her wavelength to compromise with others. He can obsessive as she is when it came down to becoming stronger. His demon guns would have been Deathscythes ages ago if it hadn't been for their laziness. But with Maka's over-achieving trait, he'd make her into a Deathscythe in no time. They may not be able to Soul Resonate with each other but that's only a matter of practice._

Soul bared his sharp teeth as the harsh truth hit him. _They were a perfect pair._

"I knew you'd be here," Soul spun round sharply at Liz's voice.

"Sis, I think I was the one who pointed it out?" Patty said her eyes naïve with strange intelligence as ever.

"Damn, sneaking up on someone so isn't cool."

"Right back at you, you're not spying on Maka and Kidd are you or rather _just _Maka?" Liz teased with a cunning smile on her face. Soul stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away his face laced with annoyance and guilt.

"Spying isn't for cool guys like me," but Liz's smile only widened.

"Yeah, of course not that's why you refused to watch them in the open air when Kidd suggested it and said you were heading off home," the demon gun said sarcastically as her younger sister laughed aloud.

"So what if I change my mind?" Soul snapped at the two sisters.

"Alright alright, calm down Soul. We're just bored since Kidd is down there practicing with Maka. Besides we wanted to ask you something. This morning, what _were _you going to say before Maka hit you?" Soul casted his lazy red eyes towards them.

"_Not a word Soul!" Maka insisted with a blush as Soul lifted his face from hers, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth._

"_As you wish, my Meister," he chuckled mockingly before pulling her into his arms for another round._

"How the hell am I supposed to remember something trivial like that?" he evaded, slumping down in one of the seats waiting for them to go. But he knew the Thompson sisters weren't going to give up the chance of tasting juicy new gossip when they smell one.

"OK, let's jog your memory a little then," Liz and Patty sat down too facing Soul, "is Maka off the dating market?"

"Tsch, how am I supposed to know I'm her Weapon not her emotional support helpline," Soul muttered.

"Don't be a spoil sport Soul…" not getting any further responses, Liz resorted to the old dirty tricks, "it seems like Kidd might actually get a chance then, right Patty?"

"That's right! Rabbits and skunks go sooooo well together!" Soul froze.

"Wow, don't let Kidd hear you call him a skunk…"

"But they're black and white right just like Kidd-kun's hair! Or maybe he's a zebra but aren't they too big for rabbits-?"

"What was that about Kidd?" Liz had hit the jackpot he had played straight into her hands.

"Huh? Oh nothing big."

"Oi, you can't just casually spread rumours like that you know," Soul frowned.

"Come off it Soul, it's not like you're in _charge _of Maka's love life right? Taking care of her wellbeing as her Weapon during missions is as far as it goes, _right?_" Liz smirked at Soul's stoic expression.

"You guys can tell Kidd to keep his OCD hands off Maka. She's not interested," he said with finality before making his way for the exit.

"Oh? OH? What was that Soul? So Maka's taken _right?_ Was it by _you_, Soul-kun?"

"Geez, you guys are as dense as Black Star. I said she's not interested in those kind of things, how did that equal to me-?"

"But you are totally interested in her! Don't deny it, you've been together for years and it's so obvious these days from the way you look at her that you _like _her!"

"If I don't like her then our pairing would've ended years ago-!"

"SOUL LIKES MAKA!" Patty yelled at the top of her voice before collapsing into spasms of manic laughter. Soul winced as her voice echoed off the walls of Shibusen

"Oi, shut up! My ears are fucking ringing-!"

"So you're not denying it?" _fuck this,_ and Soul spun round ferociously to face the two idiotic sisters.

"LOOK, I DON'T LIKE HER IN THAT WAY ALRIGHT?" an eerie silence settled over the academy has Soul panted angrily.

"Soul?" blank green eyes met his boiling red ones as his heart sunk at the voice.

_This is seriously not cool._

* * *

><p>I love Patty, her mind is just pure brilliance xD I actually feel guilty for making Soul go through all this pain...<p>

Sorry for the abrupt and cliched ending of this chapter, it's a bit crappy and I know it's not like Soul to go all mushy but I just couldn't resist! Anyways, thanks for reading :D

**Shaari**


End file.
